The Unknown Truth
by Ace24
Summary: What if Zeus and Olympus were just as real as God? This story explains it all. How Olympus was ended and how our religion came to be. R


* * *

**The Unknown Truth**

**Chapter 1**

"**The Beginning"**

**

* * *

  
**

Above ancient Greece, lies a kingdom in the clouds, known as Olympus , there the lesser Gods, the Godlings bow down to the great Zeus, among those Godlings was Jesus. All honed well for a few millenniums, everything in just order, but nothing was forever, change was always certain.

To everyone's chagrin, the brother of the great Zeus, the infamous, insecure and envious Hades defied Zeus, all his life he has been under the shadow of his lightning wielding brother, no more.

A darkness spread through out Olympus that day and the days forward, but none the less, Zeus defeated Hades in the final battle. or so he thought.

Hades begged for mercy but Zeus would hear none of it. Hades was banished into the underworld where the other vanished angels turned to demons because of the insanity of hell.

Hell was created for a reason,it was decided on by the jury of Gods that it would be best if those who hold threat to Olympus and to Zeus would have a place to be thrown into, it may sound brutal, but it was for the better.

Putting Hades down there was thought to be the solution to the problem, little did they know it would make matters worse, a lot worse.

As expected from the son of a great Titan, His leadership skills which remained neglected through out his stay in Olympus has now been recognized, and he unleashed his powers unto his knew Kingdom, Hades had soon become the ruler of the underworld and through the time he ventured in that despicable place, he gained more power.

He summoned the titans to his aid and the adventure of Hercules began. After the battle their victory was short lived when Hades tried the second time to over throw Zeus. With his newly found power and skill of corruption in battle, Zeus and the rest of Olympus, was brutally crushed and soon to be forgotten all but a few were destroyed, the remaining survivors were Jesus, and a few lower angels, like Gabrielle the arch angel and Lucifer

He used the last of his remaining power to create us and divided his power into the four elements which are Fire Wind Earth and Water.

The creation, evolution of man and dinosaurs was all but a myth, with the mastery of the elements as a last resort of protection from Hades, they were able to climb their way up to the top of the food chain easily; the natural way, but as man abused the God given power and lost the purity of their souls.

With their souls being tainted with shear impurity, the skills to control the power vanished and thus they could not control the power so the genes were not passed down until our generation came.

The pure kind of Humans was very rare and are hidden in different, remote regions around the world.

* * *

Our story concentrates in the story of wind.

In a secret island in Southern Australia lives the sixteen year old monk in training, Speem who has almost mastered the fighting style; Longfist and is about to be taught the last, and most powerful move by his sensei, had his nose up in the clouds as he poured with confidence in himself.

Komindogu, his sensei explained thoroughly to him the dangers of this move so he explained why he should teach the move after a week to respect the ancestors and their ancient ways. Speem reacted violently for he didn't see why he has to wait.. They quarreled.

"I'm ready sensei! You said it youself, I'm your best pupil!" Speem reasoned out, quite offended.

"Be patient my son" Kamindogu answered calmly, in a very humble voice.

"but" Speem was about to argue some more but was cut off.

"I said no!" His Sensei's orders were dead serious and down right scary.

Speem bowed his head and mumbled apologies and left.

It was almost half of the week when an eclipse came at the wrong time of the year, they wondered why, then a mysterious, magical portal to different dimension opened up and sucked up every thing in sight, Komindogu and the monks including the ones in training were sucked in to the portal their elemental powers couldn't help them, the only ones who were safe were Speem and a few monks.

Lost in a wasteland they couldn't even tell south from north ,they just walked in a straight line hoping to get to the shore of the island wasteland.

* * *

Tell me what You guys think, should I continue, or not?


End file.
